


Stir Fry Surprise

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M, Reluctant Cuddling, naps, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: Theo is making food and Liam comes up with a brilliant plan to get the chimera to give him some. Softness ensues.





	Stir Fry Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A soft blurb. That's all. There's 0 plot. At all. Just food and softness!

‘What are you making?’ Liam tried to peek over Theo. The chimera lowered his weight until Liam was a few inches over his shoulder, then pushed off with his knees to launch the beta back a few feet.

‘Food.’ Theo was terse as usual. Ever since he’d moved in with Liam and his parents the chimera had mellowed out somewhat, though there was still a streak of evil running through him (Theo insisted it was only mischievous to suggest slashing the tires of homophobic people that got in his face at the grocery store, which made it kind of hard to argue). With Liam’s parents away on a rare vacation, it was just the two of them in the house.

‘I’m hungry.’ Liam collapsed onto a chair by the breakfast bar. Theo mumbled an acknowledgement.

‘Are you going to share?’

‘You don’t even know what it is.’ Theo kept stirring.

‘It’s supper?’

‘Does your nose even work?’

Liam frowned and sniffed the air. It was hard to make out all the scents—there were so many new ones. He tried to peek at the vegetables Theo had been chopping but that didn’t tell him much either. 

‘Stir fry?’

‘Keep guessing, Balto.’

‘I hate that nickname.’

‘I know.’

Liam studied the chimera from the back. Theo had been cooking for a few hours so it had to be something that took a lot of prep time. And he’d shooed Mason and Corey out of the place after they got too loud playing the new Smash Bros (something Theo usually revealed in dominating until it stopped being fun for everyone else). Which left them to their own devices that basically boiled down to Liam having a nap and Theo going out to the store to buy ingredients for whatever he was making. The smell had woken Liam’s stomach up and now it was banging on his ribs to be fed.

On the outside Theo looked more like an anti-Scott. But deep down he had his soft spots and secrets. Liam was getting used to figuring Theo out—but each time it felt like he found a pattern, the maze that was Theo shifted and forced him to stay on his feet. It wasn’t like that with any of the others. The rest of the pack had come to tolerate Theo. See him as an ally. But Liam drew him in and did his best to make him a part of things. In return, the chimera occasionally cooked or watched movies with him (Liam fully admitted to Mason several times that he looked forward to the rare moments Theo would cuddle up with him on the couch and watch some terrible film, no secrets between best buds).

Today the chimera seemed a bit off. It’d been happening more and more frequently lately and Liam’s very touchy-feely nature (once welcome) had started to be rebuffed in a terse, cold way. The whole time Theo would still do small things. Kind things. Well, things that he thought were kind (pushing over coffee cups of strangers that made fun of the beta was maybe intended to be a kindness, in a chimera-type way, but Liam had to beg Theo to knock it off).

Liam watched as Theo cooked as an idea formed. He got up and approached as quietly as possible. Sometimes it was best to do the sneaking, since Theo was overly perceptive. He could hear the chimera mumbling to himself under his breath. Once he was within striking distance, he moved at full speed—wrapping his arms around the chimera and hugging him close.

Liam thought he’d get an elbow in the side. Or maybe a punch if he wasn’t quick enough. Instead the flinch of rejection never came. Theo leaned back into him for several seconds before the chimera stiffened. Liam blinked as the sound of sizzling meat filled the air. Still holding Theo.

‘What are you doing?’

‘I’m… hugging you?’ 

‘Why?’

‘I thought it would get me food?’ Liam didn’t know why Theo wasn’t pushing him away. Yelling at him. The chimera wasn’t doing anything, just standing there.

‘It’s burning.’ Liam said. Theo grunted and went back to cooking. Liam kept his arms around him for reasons he didn’t know himself. Still, it was nice, being close to Theo. Feeling how solid he was. The warmth of his body. His scent. Liam hummed and rested his head against the chimera’s back and closed his eyes. It was almost as nice as a big dinner. Maybe nicer, even.

‘Liam, you have to let go.’ Theo said.

‘Don’t wanna.’ The beta said into his t-shirt.

‘Well I have to get plates and stuff.’

Liam nuzzled into Theo and the chimera made a strange noise. He walked slowly to the cupboard and took out plates and utensils—Liam clinging to him the entire time. Once the food was served Theo stood at the edge of he table.

‘Liam, you really got to let go now so we can eat.’

‘No.’

‘Liam…’ Theo frowned (his primary expression) and tried to pry the beta’s arms off him, but Liam was locked in place.

‘Dude, you have to let me go. We can… you can do it later. When we’re done. If you want.’ Theo Raeken was not blushing. Theo Raeken did not blush. Theo Raeken was a lone wolf. With a smaller wolf attached currently.

‘Promise?’

‘I promise.’ Theo said.

’For real?’

‘Yes, Liam! For real. Now get offa me so we can eat, dammit.’ 

Liam grumbled and let the chimera go. The lack of warmth from Theo’s body was immediately noticeable, only forgotten when his nose caught the smell of mouth-watering, home-made Theo Stir Fry Surprise (named so because it always surprised Liam that Theo was so good at cooking it).

The beta was entirely unaware that Theo was sneaking glances at him the entire time. Or that the chimera was completely silent. Once they were done Theo grabbed the dishes and went to wash them—something he usually would argue with Liam to do, since he cooked. Liam smiled at the chimera.

‘That was awesome!’

Theo mumbled and stood at the sink. Liam got up and closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around the chimera once more. Theo froze for a second, then relaxed into the embrace. When he felt soft lips press to the back of his neck he hissed.

‘What was that?’

‘A kiss.’

‘Why?’

’To say thanks.’

‘Okay. Sure.’ Theo said to himself. Who knew what went on in Liam’s head.

‘Dishes are done.’ Theo said. He was ready to escape to his room and figure all this out. Clear his head.

Instead Liam refused to let him go—holding on even as Theo waddled into the living room with the beta hanging off him. When they got to the couch Liam pulled him down onto it. Soon they were a pile of limbs and soft t-shirts. Theo opened his mouth to complain but Liam chose that moment to nuzzled against him again. The chimera’s words caught in his throat and he grumbled to himself, wrapping a free arm around the beta. Pack dynamics were a hassle. Such a hassle. He didn’t know how he could ever endure them.

‘Is it working?’ Liam asked.

‘Is what working?’

‘My plan.’

‘No.’

‘You don’t even know what it is.’ Liam craned his neck up to look at the other boy.

‘Whatever it is, it’s not working.’ Theo huffed.

‘It’s working.’ Liam buried his face his Theo’s chest. The chimera sighed. Out of all of them, Liam was his weak spot. Friendships, allies, pack mates… the bonds he’d formed all paled in comparison to the one face he saw after he clawed his way out of the ground. The angry beta laying on top of him, pinning him in place. It was true he got moody when Liam didn’t pester him enough (something Theo would never admit). A lack of healthy physical contact and attention. Something like that. Something that his inner animal needed to stay sane (Theo too, another thing to never admit). That was the only reason he didn’t push Scott’s beta off of him. At least, that was the most convenient thing to tell himself.

Theo rubbed the beta’s back, making Liam squirm and sigh in his sleep. What if…

The chimera’s heart was racing. Liam was asleep. There was no way he’d ever know. Before he could change his mind Theo craned his neck just so, pressing a soft kiss to the edge of Liam’s jaw. The beta smiled and moved slightly. Before Theo could panic Liam’s finger tips grazed Theo’s lips.

’S’nice.’

Sometimes Theo Raeken did blush. But only when no one else was around to see.

He wrapped his other arm around Liam and settled in.

‘Next time, I cook.’ Liam’s voice was a soft whisper. Theo grumbled as Liam wiggled closer and settled in. It looked like they were going to have a nap. Which was fine. He’d tolerate it. Maybe even let Liam do it again. As long as no one else knew. Or tried it. And Liam didn’t snore too loudly.

‘G’night. Balto.’

‘M’not Balto.’ Liam gave him a gentle swat. 

The smile on Liam’s lips told him something different as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
